Death of Finn: Day 12
by philcole
Summary: Karofsky is arrested. Sue plots more mischief. Sugar sings a beautiful duet with Adam.
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday week 2

Santana wakes Kurt with a phone call about the Colbert joke.

The reporter talks about Sue's killings and escape to Canada with Gloria Allred.

Sue and Gloria Allred talk to a commando cell about retrieving the baby.

Karofsky gets arrested by the MPs for leaking to the press.

Adam and Santana, preparing to fly back to New York, talk to Rachel. On the way out they see Sugar. Santana tells her Adam is rich. They talk about wealth and sing True Love beautifully, surprising Santana.

Will talks on a group call with Artie, Blaine and Sam about the concert.

On the plane Santana and Adam talk about Sugar and Rachel. They sing High Society.

Kurt talks to Rachel about Adam. They sing Who wants to be a Millionaire. Tina and Blaine walk in and join them.

Rachel's dads clean up the carcases of the deflated fruit flies.

At JFK Airport the Adam's Apples greet Adam and Santana with a song. Santana joins in and Adam announces she'll be joining them for a Cole Porter revue in the fall.

Sue and the commandos are arrested by the RCMP.

Finishing a 36-hour shift, the intern talks to Rachel and falls asleep on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday week 2

Santana wakes Kurt with a phone call about the Colbert joke.

The reporter talks about Sue's killings and escape to Canada with Gloria Allred.

Sue and Gloria Allred talk to a commando cell about retrieving the baby.

Karofsky gets arrested by the MPs for leaking to the press.

Adam and Santana, preparing to fly back to New York, talk to Rachel. On the way out they see Sugar. Santana tells her Adam is rich. They talk about wealth and sing True Love beautifully, surprising Santana.

Will talks on a group call with Artie, Blaine and Sam about the concert.

On the plane Santana and Adam talk about Sugar and Rachel. They sing High Society.

Kurt talks to Rachel about Adam. They sing Who wants to be a Millionaire. Tina and Blaine walk in and join them.

Rachel's dads clean up the carcases of the deflated fruit flies.

At JFK Airport the Adam's Apples greet Adam and Santana with a song. Santana joins in and Adam announces she'll be joining them for a Cole Porter revue in the fall.

Sue and the commandos are arrested by the RCMP.

Finishing a 36-hour shift, the intern talks to Rachel and falls asleep on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday, day 14

The intern brings Rachel breakfast. He tells her he leads a singing group and the female vocalist is terrible. He invites her to join when she recovers.

Burt and Kurt talk to Burt's doctor about long-term care for him and Carol.

Holly cooks breakfast for Will as he sleeps. The phone rings. It's Emma, shocked to hear her.

Adam calls Kurt on his cell phone. He tells him about the revue and invites him and Rachel to join.

New Directions (without Will) meets on the football field. Artie talks about Finn's athletic efforts. They discuss concert songs and burst into one.

Terri talks on the phone with Emma. At the mention of Holly, Emma gets hysterical. Mr. Pillsbury kisses her, making her worse.

New Directions is singing another song as Will arrives. They start talking. Will's cell phone rings. It's the therapist. She wants him to sign Emma into the asylum. Will leaves crying. Artie sends Blaine to follow him.

The Canadian judge tells Sue she'll be extradited.

Will signs Emma into the asylum. The Pillsburies tell him what happened. The therapist gives Will a prescription.

After rehearsal Artie talks to Sugar and Tina about Adam and Blaine respectively. Sugar commends Tina for her forwardness. They kiss him goodbye on opposite cheeks.

Will tells Blaine what happened. As he goes home alone he and Artie (split-screen) sing a mashup of Alone again, Naturally and Sounds of Silence).

Marley talks to her mother about the events of the past two weeks. Jake comes by with flowers. She accepts them but postpones thoughts of romance. After he leaves, Ryder shows up with flowers.

Kurt talks to Rachel about everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday May 29

At breakfast someone who remembers Puck's football championship talks to him about it and music. They break into Jailhouse Rock.

Will visits Emma in the asylum and it does not go well.

The intern visits Rachel. They start singing. His girlfriend joins them in song, singing badly. He leaves with her. Will comes in next. He tells her about Emma, Burt and Figgins. They cry together, kindling old feelings.

Adam and Santana talk about Tina and Blaine. In a split-screen the quartet sings Opposites Attract. At the end Adam gropes Santana. She slaps him, then gropes him back laughing.

Still with Rachel, Will continues to talk about Sue and Puck. The doctor comes in and tells her she might be released Monday.

Emma writes a suicide note, releasing Will to Holly, Beiste, Terri or Rachel.

Will kisses Rachel and leaves. Shelby comes in. She just found out about everything after a trip to Europe. Rachel tells her about Will, Emma and Puck.

Driving home, Will gets a call about Emma. He crashes into a tree.

Shelby visits Puck. They talk about Beth.

Tina and Blaine talk to Kurt in the hospital lobby when Emma is rushed in convulsing. Kurt faints.

Ryder and Jake argue about Kitty and Marley. They sing Anything you can do I can do Better.

Kurt is reviving in the lobby when Will is wheeled in. He gets groggy again.

The doctor and intern struggle to keep Emma alive but fail.

Tina, on a group call with Mercedes, Artie and Quinn, tells them about the emergency. When the doctor comes out he tells them Emma is dead.

Kurt is with Burt when Blaine comes in to tell them.

The doctor and therapist tell Emma's parents in the lobby. They're furious with Will. He tells them Will's in a coma.


End file.
